


If I Can Reach It Then It's Mine

by Spiderlad_bois



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: And everyone's alive, Fluff and Angst, He probably needs therapy, No Incest, Nothing happened, Number Five | The Boy Has Issues, Number Five | The Boy Needs A Hug, Post-Apocalypse, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, Sharing Clothes, You nasties, stealing clothes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:08:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22235353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiderlad_bois/pseuds/Spiderlad_bois
Summary: Clothing in the Hargreeves home suddenly starts going missing. And as the mystery unfolds it turns put to be the least suspected person, Number Five.orSix times Five stole his siblings clothes and got caught in the act.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 217





	1. Number 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hargreeves are very confused when clothing starts going missing around the house, and it ends up with the least suspected person, Number Five. 
> 
> or
> 
> Six times Five stole his sibling's clothes.

Luther swears he just saw it. The black sweatshirt had been sitting on his bed right before he'd gone downstairs to eat breakfast.  
All of his siblings had been there for at least a couple minutes with him. Luther groaned, if someone was trying to make a voodoo doll with his DNA again he was going to be very angry (*cough* Diego *cough*). But, then again he couldn't rule out Allison or even Klaus if he was being honest. 

It's happened time and time again really and now that he thought about it, anyone in the house could be the thief. Even Grace, not purposely, but she could've put it in the laundry without a second thought. 

And so, the investigation of the missing sweatshirt begins. 

Luther took the stairs two at a time as he made his way down to the laundry room. Grace wasn't there, but there were piles of clothing that had been folded recently. There were seven piles so Luther assumed they were in number order, and he was correct. He went to his pile and it was free of his sweatshirt. 

So, Luther walked back upstairs with his clothes in hand and brought them back to his room. 

He went to the kitchen and found Klaus, Diego, and Ben. 

It was quite the scene. Klaus sitting on the table trying- and failing- to untangle bright pink yarn, Diego very intensely trying not to go untie every knot, and Ben laughing at both of them. 

Luther cleared his throat, "Any of you seen my black sweatshirt?" 

Klaus looked at him with a grimace, "You seriously think I'd take anything out of your wardrobe, believe me, I won't be coming near your fashion sense again." 

Ben snorted at that. "Haven't seen it." He said. 

Diego just glared at him with a look that said _Do you really have to ask?_.

Well, Luther thought, that was a bust. 

He finds Allison and Vanya in the living room watching some cooking show on the TV. 

"Either of you seen," he looks at Allison, "or stole my black sweatshirt?" 

"Nope." Vanya said. 

Allison shook her head and gave him a look that was almost apologetic. 

Right in good time, Grace walks into the room. 

"Hey Mom?" Luther says hurrying over to her. 

She smiles brightly, "Yes Luther?" 

"I was just wondering if you've seen my black sweatshirt anywhere?" 

Grace smirked. "Why don't you go say hello to Number Five." 

Luther raised his eyebrow at that, but Grace was already moving away. 

So, off he goes, once again.

Luther would've knocked, really he would've, but the door was already open so...

Five was standing on a chair, writing equations on his wall. He had headphones on (probably listening to the playlist Diego made him) and he was only wearing one sock. 

The most prominent thing though was the black sweatshirt that hung below his knees.  
And honestly it made Luther smile.

The fabric swallowed up Five's 13 year old body. Luther smiles, and turned to leave, but he forgot about the creaky floorboard by Five's door. Five flew around to look at him, hands up and ready fight. Then, he saw it was Luther and he dropped his stance. "What is it?" Five asked, clearly annoyed. "Well, I've spent the whole morning looking for my sweatshirt but I just found it." He gestures at Five. Five just splutters at him. "Do- do you want it back?" Luther waves him off and walks out of the room. _Weird._ Luther thought. _Never would've guessed it was Five._


	2. Number 2

Diego didn't own a lot of clothes.  
He just didn't. His being a vigilante just made him go straight from Umbrella Academy uniforms to leather (unless you count the months in a police uniform).  
So, everything he owned had a purpose. He had comfort clothes for when he was missing Grace or more formal wear for past dates with Patch.  
But, his absolute favorite had to be the black and white plaid pajama pants Grace had gotten him right before he left the nest for the police academy. 

When they went missing Diego noticed.

"KLAUS!" He screamed from his room.

Klaus popped his head in a few minutes later. "You shouted?"

"I told you that you were allowed to steal clothes if you asked. Where are the pants?"

"Dear brother what little faith you have in me. I didn't take them and Ben is having a bad day, it wasn't him."

That was what confused Diego. Luther and Allison were in California, visiting Claire and Vanya was teaching violin lessons. Which only left one person. 

Diego went to Five's room and found it empty. He made his way down to the living room, then the kitchen.  
Where he found his brother. 

"Five why the hell are you laying on the floor?"

He was laying, face-first on the floor next to the kitchen table. Diego could hear the coffeepot brewing in the corner of the room. He also noticed Five was wearing his pants, but that wasn't entirely important at the moment. The important thing was Diego hadn't gotten an answer from his brother.

"Five?" He asked again as he took a step closer. 

Five sat up and pulled his legs to his chest. "Is the coffee ready yet?"

"You look like shit." Diego said bluntly while getting a mug out. "You're also wearing my pants."

Five shrugged.

"You could just ask. Then I won't come stalking you to see if you're wearing them." 

No answer. 

Diego turned around and stared at Five. He wasn't gonna ask, but now he's left no choice. 

"Alright what's up?"

"Nothings up."

Diego glared, poured the coffee, sat down on the floor, and handed the mug to his little (in size) brother. Five reached out for the mug, but his hand was shaking. Diego put the mug on the floor and pulled Five closer to him. 

"Fuck Dee, it's really hard." 

Diego hadn't expected an actual answer. "You know my door's always open. Seriously _hermanito_ just because you're an old man doesn't mean you have to be as lonely as one. You've got six siblings for a reason." 

Five nodded and latched onto his big brother. 

"Next time I take your pants I'll leave a note." 

Diego laughed. "Also pretty sure I lost that shirt when we were 12."

"Not like you'll fit anymore."

"That was my favorite shirt!'

"Sucks."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow, me actually writing  
> must be a miracle or something  
> ALSO I LOVE DIEGO AND HIS AMAZING BIG BROTHER ENERGY  
> K


	3. Number Three

Allison sees right through Five’s bullshit. She’s a mom she’s not stupid. She notices when he doesn’t come down for breakfast. And how he quickly teleports down for coffee than back to his room. She also notices the purple sweatshirt he’s wearing. 

She knocks on his door and enters. 

Five is sitting on the ground, reading a book. He looks tired and definitely sick. 

“Five...” She scowls, her voice shaking as she speaks.

He glares at her. And backs away into the corner when she approaches him. But, even he can’t outrun her mothering. She places the back of her hand on her forehead than his cheeks. 

“You’re stupid, you know that?” She asks him. “Also purple isn’t your color. I want you to wash that before you give it back.” 

“Fine.” He says with a gravely voice. 

“You sound awful, come on. We’re gonna go get some tea with honey and soup. And then we’re gonna go online shopping to buy you some sweatshirts that match your skin tone.” 

The next week when she sees him, he’s wearing the red sweater she picked out for him. And honestly she’s never seen him so adorable. Gosh, it’s hard to believe that he’s an old man sometimes. Especially with the major sweater paws he holds his coffee cup with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not edited  
> *shrug*  
> Also also she has her voice back cause that’s easier and I don’t feel like changing it in the first chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> Another day another Fandom
> 
> Also anyone found my life? It has seemed to have gone missing
> 
> ALSO Luther would not have been my go to guy here and I was struggling to write him a little but whatever


End file.
